The Simpsons: Escape from Sigma Corp
by Pyro Magnus
Summary: I'm Kyle Abraham Simpson, or so I'm told. I've been missing for nine years, and I'm going to find out why! Rated T for eventual harsh language and violence.
1. Prologue: Escape

Darkness. A soft beeping sound. These are the first things I sense as I become conscious. As I open my eyes and my vision adjusts to the low amount of light, I notice an IV tube sticking out of my left hand.

_'Where am I?'_ I think to myself, looking around the room for some sort of clue.

Wires, monitors and empty beds surround me in the small room. A window, just to my right, it beckons me.

Pulling out the IV and detaching the wires that connect the monitors to me, I slowly make my way to the window. It's open and at ground level. Through it I can see a forest. Climbing out of the window, I feel the urge to run.

Minutes pass as I run, scenery seemingly whizzing past me at very high speeds. I soon come to a halt as I reach the outskirts of a large town, a giant sign off in the distance reading: "SPRINGFIELD".

As I continue onwards, a feeling of familiarity sweeps over me. It's as if I've been here before. I soon come to a small building with a sign over it which reads: "MOE'S".

I enter the building, not knowing what to expect. Inside, two men are conversing about something called "Duff". They notice me.

"Hey, kid, are ya lost?" one of them asks. He has a very strange voice, as if gravel were passing through his throat as he spoke.

I nod, my own voice escaping me.

"Poor fella. Maybe we should call Chief Wiggum and see if he can find out where this kid lives." the other one, a very fat man says before belching.

I begin to feel odd, as if my body can't keep me awake anymore. Everything goes black.

Blackness and beeping; again I sense these things. It's different this time, though.

I feel warm and comfortable now. As my eyes open, I see three people standing over me, watching me wake up.

One of them, a black man, chuckles before he speaks.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Kyle!" he says. Kyle? Is that my name? My lack of response appears to worry another of the people, a woman with tall blue hair.

"Do you remember anything, sweetie?" she asks me. I look at her with a puzzled expression. The fat bald man next to her speaks next.

"Doctor Hibbert, is he going to be okay?"

The black man, Doctor Hibbert it seems, chuckles again before replying.

"Don't you worry about a thing Homer. He's just a little disoriented and not used to speaking. Give him a couple of days and he'll be back to normal before you know it!"

The people, Homer and the blue-haired lady take me with them to their home. As I walk in the door, a boy and a girl, both with spiky blond hair walk up to me.

"Ay carumba! Mom, what's going on here?!" he asks, appearing quite upset.

"Bart, Lisa, I'd like you both to meet your long-lost brother Kyle." the blue-haired lady replies. The children, Bart and Lisa it would seem, stare at me with astonished looks on their faces. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, and decide to attempt to say so.

"P-please ss-stop staring at me." I say, my voice a little quiet and raspy. My eyes, as well as theirs, go wide. My voice sounds almost identical to Bart's!

After a couple of hours of the blue-haired lady, apparently my mother, explaining my origins, she takes me into a room with a desk, a bookshelf and a bed in it.

"This is your room now, Kyle." she says.

"I'm glad to be home with you, Mom." I tell her, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

As I look up, I see that she is also starting to cry.

"I'm glad you're home too, sweetie." she whispers before hugging me close to her. Her embrace feels warm and comfortable. I now know that I'm safe.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1: History

It was almost 3:00 A.M. and Kyle couldn't sleep. He kept thinking back to what Marge had told Bart and Lisa when he first arrived.

* * *

"Bart, Lisa; the story your father and I told you about Bart's birth wasn't just about _Bart's_ birth, but also about Kyle's." Marge explained. "Bart and Kyle are fraternal twins."

"They're in a fraternity?" Homer asked in his usual ignorant way.

"Dad, the term 'fraternal twins' means that a set of twins are either a boy and a girl or they don't look completely identical!" Lisa explained.

Homer looked confused.

"Anyway... where's Kyle been all this time?" Lisa asked.

Marge bit her lip in hesitation.

"Spill it, Mom." Bart said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Marge sighed and continued.

"On the night of Kyle and Bart's first birthday, there had been reports of multiple kidnappings in the area we lived in at the time. In the middle of the night, your father and I heard someone breaking in and we rushed into Bart and Kyle's nursery. We saw some people in what looked like ninja suits taking Kyle out of his crib. Your father was able to stop them from taking Bart, but they got away with Kyle. The only clue we ever found that could help identify who these people are is this." Marge said, holding up a set of military-style dogtags bearing a symbol that looked like the greek letter Omega with a pair of crossed swords over it.

As soon as Kyle saw the symbol, his pupils constricted and images of people in white lab coats holding needles and odd looking probes flashed rapidly in front of his eyes, causing him to scream and hold his head in pain.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Marge asked in concern.

A word suddenly came to Kyle's mind, a word that he could only assume was connected with the symbol on the dogtags.

"Sigma." Kyle whispered.

"As in the Sigma Corporation?" Lisa asked, eyes widening.

Kyle nodded, clutching his head as more images flashed in front of his eyes, this time of someone hidden in silhouette barking orders to the people holding the probes.

Lisa 'hmm'd a little, pulling out her MyPhone and and looking up Sigma Corp.

"It says here that the Sigma Corporation was originally a military company that aided America in World War II. They made all kinds of weapons during that time, but after Hitler died, they went from making weapons to making electronics. These days, they make some of the most advanced computers money can buy." Lisa explained.

"But why would the people who took Kyle be wearing this company's symbol?" Bart asked.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, it's late, we should all get to bed." Marge said, noticing that Homer had fallen asleep on the couch during Lisa's explanation of Sigma Corp's history.

* * *

Kyle couldn't help but think that there was more to the Story of Sigma Corp than what Lisa's MyPhone had shown her. Getting out of bed, Kyle made his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He looked in the mirror for the first time since he'd arrived. Facially, Kyle was identical to Bart. The only noticeably different thing was his hair. While Kyle had hazel eyes like his mother, it would seem that Kyle had inherited a mixture of both his parents' hair colors, as he had long brown hair with blue tips that framed his face.

_'I look so weird!'_ Kyle thought to himself. He then noticed something on the side of his neck.

"Is that... a tattoo?" Kyle whispered to himself.

Examining his neck with the aid of both the wall mounted mirror and a smaller handheld mirror, Kyle could see that there was a tattoo of a pawprint on the right side of his neck, just towards his back, where it wouldn't be too easily noticed by other people.

_'Wait a minute. If I can find out where I got this tattoo, it could lead me to other clues about where I've been for all these years!'_ Kyle realised, deciding to bring up the subject with his family after school. Realising that he'd be going to school for the first time tomorrow, Kyle went back to his room to try and get a decent amount of sleep.


End file.
